


Mi Casa es su Casa

by GravityDidIt



Series: Fumigation Infatuation [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: When Jordan's Apartment gets fumigated he needs a place to stay. The Sheriff offers his home to his favorite deputy. Stiles is...conflicted by having the handsome deputy in his home.





	Mi Casa es su Casa

**Author's Note:**

> Contains NSFW image

While Parrish’s apartment is being fumigated the Sheriff offered him a place to stay on his and Stiles’ couch. At first Stiles hadn't thought too much of having another body in the house. They had a spare bedroom but it had been collecting dust and been used to contain the various nicknacks and objects the Stilinski's collected over the years that it wasn't even a viable option for the young Deputy to sleep in. Though his dad did promise his and Stiles time to clean up the room so Jordan could have actual amenities. But Jordan Parrish, ever the polite dutiful deputy, just thanked the Sheriff and slept on the couch.

After a few nights of overly polite Jordan, the sheriff told him to treat their house like his home and act normal. It took a few more days after that before Parrish finally acted normal.

Stiles isn’t sure whether its a blessing or a curse that the deputy lounges in only his underwear.

 


End file.
